


绒螨

by cicada9603



Series: The Shameless [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Letters, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万给自己的编辑费里西安诺写了一封信
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: The Shameless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139273





	绒螨

亲爱的瓦尔加斯先生：

基尔伯特死了！

非常抱歉在信件的开头我就让您受到了惊吓，基尔伯特的死完全出于他本人的意愿，还希望您不要对此感到过多的担忧。我之前有向您提过基尔伯特吗？基尔伯特·贝什米特，我的同居人，在纽约的时候您似乎还见过他，在我的公寓里，我们的公寓里，他当时还做餐厅服务员，之后就与我一同离开了。

我们本就没有什么固定想要前去哪里的想法，或许您也认识琼斯？您一定认识琼斯，您的同事另一位贝什米特负责的作家，啊这世界上竟然能有重复率这么高的姓氏，还就发生在我们周围，是多么神奇啊！基尔伯特说他并不认识您同事，也想不起来自己是否有什么兄弟姐妹，又或者往常我问他这事的时候都在他极困的情况，敷衍了两句倒头就睡，第二天便忘得一干二净。有时我就会想，基尔伯特这个人身上的谜团到底有多少，说到底还是我不够了解，我们只是普通意义上的室友罢了。

室友会结伴一同去做公路旅行吗？琼斯说不会，他与他短暂的南非室友就从来没做过这样的事，他们甚至不一起去超市购买食物呢。基尔伯特倒好心帮我买吃的，他选的罐头都非常好，凤尾鱼和黑胡椒牛肉，我在前苏联的时候并没有吃到过。他说他也没，一直怀念民主德国以前生产的一种腌黄瓜罐头，在美国可买不到，这里卖的吃起来都像泔水。那可是基尔伯特自己说的，我一点都没有夸大。

唉！瓦尔加斯先生，您知道我们到了哪里吗？不瞒您说，我们一直在路上，一开始坐灰狗巴士，身上只有一点钱，很快就花光了。就在沿途的小城镇一边打零工一边继续我们的路途。我上一笔稿费早就花光，又给您寄去的稿子有收到吗？不知道可否帮我刊登在报刊上，给我结算一点费用呢？上个月基尔伯特又给我一些钱，他还是去餐厅做工，快餐店什么的，我们可以吃每天卖剩的炸鸡汉堡之类，我就又胖了一点。他笑话我，可还是每天带很多吃的回来。我们没什么节制，以往还在东边，实在没东西，这些都太新奇了。但我们还是怀念一罐再也无法找到的酸黄瓜。

或许是停产了，要么美国这里根本不会进口，东德早就与西德合并了，基尔伯特从来不适应，就算是漂泊到这美利坚来都没有好过的一天。我们在没有暖气的十二月互相取暖。物理上的，瓦尔加斯先生，物理上的，我们只有厚毯子，抱在一块儿抵御大雪。我们就这样去了好多个地方，丹佛、旧金山之类的，还有底特律、新奥尔良等等等等。下雨，我爱下雨，我们坐在大篷车里，跟着嬉皮士们一块儿爬进他们的篷车，蓝色的忧郁的雨水就将我的大衣打湿。我多么喜爱雨天啊瓦尔加斯先生！一切都澄澈干净，就连罪人的心灵都被洗刷干净，他们会在周日做礼拜，做点祷告什么的，好上路去，好去到大桥上。可基尔伯特不喜欢，他说那会弄脏他的外套，但我们早就浑身湿透，连鞋子都一起浸了水呢。

最后我们来到黑石沙漠。

您知道火人节吧？在纽约我们就对其有所耳闻，基尔伯特非常想来看看，我也有那么点想法，十几二十年过去了，熊熊大火仍在我们心中燃烧。火人节，多么惊世骇俗的词汇，人造的节日。我们与十多个嬉皮士们一道前往，带着自己的帐篷。基尔伯特与我第一次行骗，非常有趣，后面我再与你一同讲。我们用他骗来的钱买了一些装备，听说黑石沙漠那儿只卖冰和咖啡，我们就搞了帐篷和睡袋，还有毛毯之类的。基尔伯特执意要带上煤气小锅，我们又用剩下的一些钱买了能吃八天的口粮。

就去看一个男性巨人的木雕被完全焚毁。

千人的城镇平地而起。

这是真事，瓦尔加斯先生，您一定没见过这样的景象！一夜之间整座临时的城市便在沙漠中平平生了出来，就像，就像，就像海市蜃楼一样！也不知道是不是幻觉，我甚至还看到了早就深埋海底的亚特兰蒂斯，影影绰绰在远处一片，热闹非凡。但基尔伯特说他没有看见，那或许就是我的幻觉吧。沙漠里的确没有别的东西，所有的物品都要自己携带，但我们倒是可以以物换物，基尔伯特派我出去弄点烟酒，我就给他带了一点那个。

话说回来，基尔伯特与我是怎么行骗的。我们当时在一个单纯的小镇上，哎其实也不怪我们，他们全都蠢得离谱，居然会相信我们那样拙劣的骗局。我们搞来一把小提琴，基尔伯特再装扮一番，倒真像那么回事了。选定一个当地餐馆，进去大吃一顿，再非常抱歉地说现金没有携带在身上，不知道可否用提琴抵押，宽容几分钟时间去银行取一下钱。这时我便可以上场，用来打消老板的顾虑和愤怒，我就装作临桌的顾客，热情异常，像是发现了什么宝贝。

“哎呀先生！您这把琴是托贝尔大师所制作的孤品吗！”其实是随便捏造的名字，但要说得圆滑自然，让人听不出破绽，“这琴价值太高了，我都没想到自己能在有生之年见到它！能否，能否赏个光让我瞻仰两眼？”

这个时候基尔伯特就与我推推搡搡，一来二去才能答应，我佯装看过，嘴里将琴夸得天花乱坠，完全打消了老板的顾虑。恰巧那还是个贪小便宜的市侩小人，一心想着可以倒卖提琴，就问基尔伯特开价，三千美金就买了过去，可他怎么不想想，三千美金他上哪儿去买个大师孤品提琴呢？

我就给基尔伯特带回了酒与烟，还有点那玩意儿。瓦尔加斯先生您一定看得懂，那玩意儿。这段行骗经历我一定要把它写出来放到下次的文章里面。

又写回火人节，我总来来回回跳跃着写。火舞是最美的表演节目，我以前从未看过这个，舞者用全身心投入到极限表演中。看过一个女舞者挥舞鞭子，一个男舞者喷火，还有与火一同玩杂耍球的。但我最喜欢的是钻火圈，那时天幕都倾轧下来，低低的，紫色的云朵千斤重。钻火圈的舞者才上场。她身体柔软，脱光了身上所有的衣物，观众席里传来一片浪潮般的欢呼与掌声，她用纤细的手臂伸过并不大的圈。怎么说呢，她身体柔软，非常柔软，将自己折叠成各种形状，圈从大逐渐变小，一层一层的，最后竟只有垃圾桶盖那般小。我像是看到了猫，或是挣扎的小鸟，火舌吞吐着她的生命，这位女士脸上却一脸平静，艳丽又神秘。

真是一尊女神。

可是什么都比不上基尔伯特的面部表情。他好像吃过了药，喝了点酒，眼睛直愣愣地盯着火焰发傻，伸了一只手去想要触摸灼热的火。对，不是看着女人，我确信他就是只盯着火，一开始他同我一样对每一个表情都惊呼不已，直到最后声音渐渐小下去，现在连完整的话也无法说了。那表情好像，好像他想离开，或者他想永远留在这里，魂都丢了，丢在了火里，丢在遥远又低垂的云里。

我去买咖啡，转头回来基尔伯特就不见了踪影，还以为他跑去附近的帐篷串门，他在这里倒结识了一些人，甚至还有火舞演员，常向他们问东问西的。我就回到我们的街道，在帐篷面前坐了会儿，两个赤裸的姑娘向我又来，问要不要快乐一下，我拒绝了他们，对女人提不起任何兴趣。基尔伯特不敢脱衣服，我也一样，我们仍是两个走出东地的土包子，格格不入地站在这片实际容不下任何人的土地上。

沙漠的夜风也随地而起，我们仍迫切地寻找一个出口，我睡了一觉，西伯利亚广袤的冰原将我温柔地包裹住，醒来才发现基尔伯特仍旧没有回来。夜晚太冷了，牙齿冻到也打哆嗦，我出门寻他，在开阔的月光之下看到他白亮的胴体。

瓦尔加斯先生，您知道天鹅绒上会爬螨虫吗？沙子胡乱铺在他华美的肌肤上面，明明生得病怏怏，此刻却得到了月光女神的眷顾，脸色红润起来。他起先闭眼，嘴唇早就冻得发青发紫，睁眼换气的时候看到了我，缓慢地问我：

“伊万？你不过来摸摸我吗？你不一直想要同我做爱吗？”

我仔细看他的眼睛，瞳孔涣散一片，早就看不到什么眼白了，可他还是想伸手抱抱我，让我碰他，让我抚摸他。

瓦尔加斯先生，是我害了他，是我害了基尔伯特！我那日，说到那日就伤心，我在过大的震惊中转身离去，急得像要永远逃离他。可我的真心并不是那样的，我并不想这样，我用一百万一千万种冲动，在经年累月中奔向基尔伯特，此刻却将他一个人留在了冰冷的沙漠中，让绒螨爬满他全身。唉唉唉瓦尔加斯先生，我都不知道说什么好了！我已经无法记起自己和谁在一块儿，嬉皮士或者吉普赛人，完全不记得！在篷车里在运水车上也全然没有印象！我浑浑噩噩回到这里来，回到自己的帐篷，然后同你写下这封信件。

您上次和我说的小说我已经写完了，这就给您寄过去，随信一块儿带去，您也无需惦念我，我已经写不出任何东西了，我的心随基尔伯特一同去了，去火里，去云里，埋在沙地里，埋在西伯利亚。

祝好。

您诚挚的，

伊万·布拉金斯基


End file.
